This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To improve long-term survival in kidney transplant patients by discovering better ways to prevent organ rejection. We evaluated whether donor-derived monocytes (Md cells) cultured in the presence of cytokines are capable of inducing donor-specific tolerance to renal allografts in rhesus macaques. The cells are infused approximately one week pre- or post-transplant. We also studied the effects standard immunosuppressive agents on the recovery of T cell subsets following T-cell depletion. This research used WNPRC Animal Services. Funding for this project was transferred with the PI to Emory University before this reporting period;however, we are including this project in this report because a publication resulted from the Wisconsin work.